30 Days Lovestory
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: "I'm demanding you to be my girlfriend for 30 days." She answered in one breath making my breath hitch, my mouth to fly open and my eyes to widen. Is this girl serious? Brittana. Brittana.
1. My Girlfriend

**A/N: I had this plot swirling around in my head, so I just decided to write it down so my brain would stop feeling so tickly. Ring any bells? Review :)**

I walked inside the building my head held high as I tried to keep my vision straight, my Cheerio skirt swinging side by side as I took my every step. I can see the intimidated and frightened looks from the other students which ignited the confidence inside me. I know that feeling though, feeling that you'll prefer not to talk than to be hurt or offended. And I promised myself that I'll never be intimated, never.

I told myself once that I hate high school, it was a hell for me. Well, that was before I was a Cheerio, thanks to Quinn for asking me to try-out, that's just the best thing she did in my life. She's my best friend even though I tried to kill her in her sleep in one of our sleep overs, when I was about to place the pillow over her head her eyes opened, startling the shit out of me. Then after that I decided not to do it again, but killing her in my mind doesn't stop though. And for sure she's doing the same thing onto me, so life's fair. But I know that if I'll need something, Quinn will be there to help me and she knows that I'll be there for her too.

I just can't believe I joined Glee Club though, I mean I love the idea of singing and dancing in front of other people, but c'mon. Everybody knows that joining Glee is like a social suicide, but Quinn told me that we'll just try and if we did like it, then we'll stay and if not we'll fucking ditch that club.

I continued my trance as I stopped by my locker, I hate my locker though for it was beside Rachel's and every time I passed by the hallway she's always there, like seriously does she lived there? And the luck would have it, she's here. Rachel, smiling like a goof I tried my best to ignore her as I entered my combination I even tried not to link my eyes with her but no-

She's always like this, and I'm sick of it. But snapping at her will just tire me, I knew it.

"Good morning, Santana." The little midget greeted me with her usual perky voice that makes my ears hurt, I just gave her a tight lip sarcastic smile before averting my eyes back to my locker, a smile explains it all – I don't want to talk to you.

I continued stacking my things, I tried to do it as fast as I could so that I could enter my class right away, I'm not yet late, I know. And I always wanted to be late, making an entrance is like one of my morning rituals, but right now, I'd rather be early than to stay here and be with Rachel.

And as I was about to slam my locker when Rachel started talking, irritating every nerve I have.

"It was such an honour that you and Quinn joined Glee Club." She muttered. I slightly closed my eyes before completely facing her as I slammed my locker just in time our eyes linked.

"I love singing." I answered shortly as I spun around and walked away.

I do love singing, well maybe everybody can't perceive that side me of me but it's one of those things that makes me smile and makes my head spin. I loved hearing notes that freely escaped my guitar that I hid under my bed it filled my room with soft melodies every time I strummed it making me forget everything that bothers me.

* * *

The deafening noise from the cafeteria invaded my ears as I got nearer. My eyes automatically landed on Quinn's head as she laughed with the other Cheerio's. I immediately turned on my heels and walked towards them. This is one of the best advantages of being famous, you'll never fear that you have to eat inside the girl's comfort room, for you have the best seat reserved inside the cafeteria.

Quinn threw a sweet smile as she shimmy in her seat, I mirrored her beam as I sat opposite her. I brought out my lunch making my stomach growl as I took off the lid. Automatically digging in as I stuffed the spoon in my mouth, Quinn spoke.

"Have you met her?" She asked whilst fidgeting her salad causing me to halt my chewing.

"Who?" I retorted.

"The new girl, she's a senior." She shrugged.

"I haven't." I managed to answer between chews. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just think she'll make the cut to be a Cheerio." She said nonchalantly.

I just gave her a questioning look knitting my brows together. New girl? I mean it's pretty usual that there's a new student every year, but it's the first time that Quinn even told me that she saw someone that's pretty deserving to be a Cheerio. And trust me, when she says that this girl is pretty Cheerio type then that's pretty accurate.

I just nod in response as I again shifted my attention back to my food as I wonder who that new girl is.

* * *

I have been sitting here for about 45 minutes now, Cheerio's practiced just finished and it was one of my thing every once a week to just sit here under the bleachers and watched the football practice. I love following the ball's trance from one person to another, I mean if I were a boy then I would definitely play football and be the best football player like Puck and even Finn. Then I would still be famous.

"Whoo!" I cheered even though I knew that I can't be heard. I brought my tumbler by my lips as I chugged the content left refreshing me from the insides.

I just keep my eyes plastered on the field ignoring other movements my third sense felt. I almost lost it and throw my tumbler when a sudden skinny jeans and blue topped girl who have her hands securely placed by her hips blocked my view from the field, I slowly wandered my eyes upwards and I subtly smirked when my eyes landed on her boobs, _just the right size._ I mentally slapped myself for checking someone who just appeared out of nowhere. I mean this is my spot!

Upwards, her lips- it was like the pinkest lips I have ever seen I mean I could kiss them all day long and never get tired of it. Upwards, her nose – not too big and not too small, I mean I haven't seen her whole face but I can say that she's fucking gorgeous. Upwards, her eyes- and there I fucking lost it and I know my jaw are practically slacking as I swear I'm fucking lost in there, I have seen lots of blue eyes and I know that I just ignored all of them for it was pretty common to see a blonde haired girl, that has light curls that freely falls down her shoulder and have a fucking gorgeous eyes. But this? I'm dead!

"Uh. Excuse me?" I coughed lightly to release the nervousness inside me. She just stared at me though like she was reading me or something.

"I'm demanding you to be my girlfriend for 30 days." She answered in one breath making my breath hitch and my eyes to widen. Is this girl serious?

I looked side by side even though I pretty know that were alone in here, _just making sure_. I mean it's not normal to have someone asking you to be their girlfriend, right? Wait. Hold up! She's gay? I can feel my ears burning and my cheeks heating up. Thank god for my tanned skin. Praise being Latina! Let me get back to her. I swallowed dryly as I looked at her questioningly.

"Me?" I asked as I pointed a finger by my chest. She just nodded enthusiastically as she stuck her hand out causing me to look at her bewilderedly. I looked at her pale hand as she wiggled it returning me back to reality. I again averted my eyes back to her and like being hypnotized, as if I was hypnotized before, LOL. "I'm Brittany."

"Santana." I stated as I shook her hand. I can feel the light tingles that shivered down my spine as her cold hand met my warm ones. "Wait! Girlfriend? Are you even serious?"

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOO? Review (:


	2. Day 1

**A/N: UPDATE!**

* * *

I flung my feet to the side of my bed as I watched the sipping ray of the sun entered my window. I blindly reached for my alarm clock as I tapped the irritating gadget off. I kept my eyes closed as I let myself lost in the deafening silence.

Until now I'm not sure that if what happened yesterday afternoon, that blonde girl, and her words are real. If it wasn't the fact that I saw her shoe marks on the ground I'll think that I'm dreaming. She just laughed at my last question before she turned on her heels and walk away, like that's any normal? I literally rolled my eyes when I saw her image getting smaller and smaller. I just heaved a deep sigh when the whistling sound from the field distracted my trance causing me to get up and walk home. That woman is pretty crazy, got to say that. I ju-

I groaned loudly when my mother's voice rang all throughout the room, awakening my nerves and dragging me out my thoughts. There was a part of me that wanted to see that blonde girl once again, _a part of me._

* * *

It was only 8:30 in the fucking morning, and this people are already giving me this looks, I mean I just arrived! I subtly brought the back of my hand by my cheeks as I tried to check for something that causes these trolls to stare at me , because I swear I checked my face for any dirt or something before I walked out my car. I gave them a confused looks as I neared my locker.

I hastily swung the cold metal open and furiously checked my face by the mirror, I let out a contented sigh seeing that I'm still hot as fire, so I just rolled my eyes before loading my things in my backpack and slamming it close.

I swear to God if they continue staring at me, I may have to go all Lima Heights on them, I mean I love their eyes on me, but right now? This isn't something to be proud of.

"What the fuck is happening?" I asked when I saw Quinn rummaging her locker, well maybe this bitch knows something. She just gave me that _you lied to me_ look, making me wonder what did I do to make her look at me like that.

I took a glance behind me. And I give you my word I almost breathed fire, when my eyes landed on the other students whispering as they stare at me. Like seriously, what's the problem?

"That's it! What the hell is happeni-" I yelled gaining everybody's attention, but I was shortly cut off when I felt Quinn's fingers digging on my skin as she dragged me down the hallway.

I'm sure Quinn's not deaf for I was pretty cursing her in every way possible and she didn't even look at me! I almost tackled her just to make her stop her trance, I just groaned in response when she just tightened her grip causing me to hiss in pain.

I immediately brought my hand by my forearm when Quinn finally let go. Seriously, I'll kill Quinn the moment I knew the real reason she dragged me in here, that fucking hurts!

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" I moaned as I kept rubbing my forearm soothingly.

"Shut up, and look." She mumbled sassily as she pointed on the wall, I was about to snap at her but she just threw me a stern look as she motioned me to look at the other direction causing me to follow her trance.

I fucking swallowed my tongue when my eyes landed on a piece of paper posted on the wall. My hand automatically fell by my side as it felt clammy I instead ran it through my brown locks to ease the anxiousness inside me, I even forgot about the pain Quinn just gave me. I'm going to have a fucking headache, that's for sure.

I don't know what to feel, should I be embarrassed for my name is posted on every single wall of McKinley High? Or be nervous that the girl yesterday was real, and her words were real as well, I mean I'm not yet sure if it was that Brittany at all, but c'mon she's the only person that demanded me to be her girlfriend. I can feel the whole world spinning as my eyes wandered the piece of paper.

"Fuck." The only word I mumble as I held my breath when my brain just processed everything I just read. I almost lost it when I felt Quinn nudged me by the shoulder causing me to almost lose my balance. I gulped dryly as I can feel the blonde's warm breath on my neck causing me to shudder slightly.

"How are you going to explain … all that?" She whispered slowly. I just gulped in response as I let my eyes again wander the words written causing my heart to pound beyond normal.

**To my **_**girlfriend**_** Santana Marie Lopez please proceed to the auditorium.**

* * *

I just clutched my bag, my knuckles turning white as I got nearer the auditorium, I'm fucking nervous for God sake, my limbs felt weak and my legs are like going to give away any second. My heart still pounding like I just entered a horror house or something, I mean there's nothing scary with what I read, but the idea of meeting someone whom I know nothing but her name, as if that was her- scares me.

Well, maybe it's not her. But… who? What if it's a killer and he or she will kill me by the moment I enter the auditorium, fuck it! I'll just slap him with my duffel bag or something.

Quinn almost tackled me when I told her that I have no idea who wrote those words. Because seriously I have no fucking idea! I mean I'm not even sure if that blue eyed girl yesterday was even serious, she just laughed at me, remember?

I was pretty anxious on my way here, as if I wasn't anxious at all. But Quinn literally pulled my high pony when I tried to whine and complain that I'm scared about going in here alone. In response, I pulled her high pony as well just to make her come with me but she just snatched my phone before putting her phone number in speed dials.

Quinn is the only person here in school that knows that I'm gay, and of course my parents as well. And we sort of made a pact that we will never be involved in any serious relationship, unless we have each other's permission. This was after 2 months she gave birth to Beth, thanks to Puck who knocked her up.

I fished my phone out before clutching it tightly by my chest, thank God it's not slipping off for my hand was pretty drenched. I can feel my feet getting heavier by every step I took, I'm pretty scared about the idea of meeting someone I don't know inside the dark auditorium but the curiosity that engulfed my whole concentration lead me here and now I'm fucking nervous.

The fading sound of the piano made my heart pump normal and the little notes coming from it made my heart skip a beat. I took a deep sigh before poking my head, I even almost slipped when I took my first step, I immediately regained my poise as I adjusted the strap of my duffel bag as if there was someone watching me.

A confused look written all over my face as my eyes wandered the whole area. I can feel the slight thumping in my chest when my eyes landed on a blonde haired girl sitting by the piano. I can barely see the continuous movement of her hand as the music continued playing. The loud pounding in my chest once again ignited when the notes coming from the instrument stopped and the girl started to move towards my direction causing me to hold my breath.

I clutched my duffel bag even tighter I know my knuckles are practically white and pale, God. This is so embarrassing, why am I even nervous?

I was about to turn on my heels and walk away when a female voice chirped in, startling my veins from head to toe.

"You're late." She started. Suddenly my mouth felt dry and my voice isn't working. I just swallowed dryly as I can feel my whole body burning with anxiousness. Thank God for the whole place is dark and she can't see me almost white.

"Crap." I whispered as I ran my damp hands over my Cheerio skirt. "Uh. Should…I leave?" I said more audible this time.

She just gave me the same look yesterday making my brows to knit, I almost whimper when she started walking towards me, I instead clutched my phone as I prepared to dial Quinn's phone number. Shit!

"You're Santana Lopez, right? And you're my girlfriend." She muttered as she let out a small giggle and continued walking towards me making my heart almost leapt out, thanks for my rambunctious twins though, it blocks my heart's way out. "What makes you think you should leave?"

If it wasn't the fact that I can hear her continuous footsteps getting louder I'll just spun around and walk away. Again she gave me a funny look as she halt in front of me, almost making me pass out, I just held my breath when she just continued staring at me, I mean what's the matter with her? It's not that the I'm not used to be stare at, but this girl- her blue eyes makes the whole place spin and my heart to stop beating. "You… you w-were se-serious?" I stammered.

"I am." She mumbled shortly, making me even dizzier than before.

"Why?" I asked as I let my duffel bag met the cold floor. She just shrugged in response as she again took another step towards me, I almost melt when her perfume radiates, reaching my nose. I mean… God! Her scent!

"I don't know." She giggled as she flung her hair onto the other side exposing her bare neck making me gulped in response. "I just wanted you to be my girlfriend." She added calmly like it was the simplest thing in earth, I just bit the inside of my cheek as I waited for her to continue. "What do you want in return?" she said as she eyed me hopefully.

It's my turn to just stare at her, I mean she's like super-hot, just look at those legs and I'm sure that she can get whoever she wanted, but here she is- bugging me to be her girlfriend. It's not that it bothers me at all, but I was just saying that I'm not yet out. And it's not that I'm scared to be thrown outside the closet because guess what I'm fucking ready to tell everybody that I'm gay.

"Wh-wha-?"

I literally jumped when she clasped her hands together before a tiny squeal blared all throughout the empty auditorium making my lips to form a smirk on how her cuteness made my heart flutter.

"I'll give you a special award right after thirty days." She muttered enthusiastically as she raised her hands onto the air, and that's what it took for a grin to linger by my lips. I mean I don't know anything about her… and I'm pretty aware about the fact that I'll be in a relationship for a month. _For a month!_

Let's just say I'll play this game for thirty days and plus that special award which makes me wonder. "Deal!" I answered.

She mirrored my smile as she stared back at me, her perfect white teeth showing. The bell's irritating sound broke our staring contest making me roll my eyes as she bit her lower lip before sticking out her little finger, I eyed the pale finger with a confused look as she wiggled it, I swear on the corner of my eyes I saw a little scowl written all over her face for I just kept my eyes plastered on her hand, she slowly grabbed my tanned hand and stick the little finger out of my balled fist before linking it with hers. Smiling contently she averted her eyes back to me as she threw me a wink before dragging me out the hall. "1st rule, you have to give me whatever I wanted." She mumbled, leaving me dumbfounded more than ever. "2nd, I wanted every day to be special. You have to follow everything I'm going to tell you or anything I asked you the day before, because newsflash we just have thirty days."

I know that I have my jaw practically slacking as she continued dragging me down the hallway, thank God for the other students already entered their respective rooms. She suddenly stopped making me almost tumbled upon her, I automatically screamed on the inside on the sudden loss of contact when her pinkie let go of mine. I don't know why though. Weird!

She smiled widely as she quirked her brows. "Thank you for walking me to my first class."

I just raised my brows, as I protectively placed my arms over my chest. "You practically dragged me out here." I answered matter-of-factly.

The same smile written all over her face as she mumbled something. "Whatever." And she's out leaving my mouth ajar and my mind fucking bewildered.

And now I have a _fucking girlfriend!_

* * *

**A/N: One word! REVIEW (:**


	3. Day 2

**A/N: Feel like updating. So technically we have 30 days and we have 28 or more chapters to look forward to. *crossed fingers* Hope you guys will stick with me (:**

**Ithastobe and Lordtubbington143: I love the idea of you giving me some nickname and being proud of me and stuff. HAHAHA! Do you guys know each other? Anyways! Both of you were amazing! **

**Guest : I don't even know that Sassy Girl thingy (:**

_Day 2._

I was pretty nervous on my way to school, I didn't even notice I have been clutching the steering wheel that my fingers were leaving marks. Yesterday I never tried to walk in the hallway or whenever there are crowded students, I even asked Quinn to have lunch with me by the bleachers for I was really nervous that our fate may cross once again.

I have a fucking girlfriend for God sake. I even agreed with her, what am I even thinking? God! I don't even know anything about her, what if she's a serial killer or something- well doubt that she's too pretty to be a killer. Anyways, I killed Quinn!

I did.

I almost did!

Like seriously, all day long she has been bugging me about the person I met inside the auditorium she even threatened me about it. Lawwwd God! Thank you for giving me a freaking best friend who's more violent than a fucking murderer. She pushed me by the bleachers and immediately tugged me back when I lose my balance, and ended up laughing so hard. She knows I hate heights! So in return I freaking slapped her with my lunchbox giving her a little red mark by her forehead, and I ended up laughing so hard! Last laugh bitch!

I didn't even get near my locker, fuck it! I may have a back problem after that but it's so worth it that I'm not exposed to any people in the hallway, I even borrowed Blaine's notes in Chemistry and I fucking shared a book with Rachel in Geography. And after Glee club I head straight home. Even inside my room I'm so aware, that every single movement I notice I would go straight to its source sighing that it's just some wind or my dog, Lebron.

When I get back to my room after dinner, I automatically slumped down my bed and I literally leapt when someone banged on my door setting my every nerve on fire as the anxiousness once again flowed in my veins, my hand went autopilot as I grabbed my lampshade on my nightstand before swinging the door open revealing my dad, and he ended up asking me what am I doing with the lampshade, I was like 'It's dark?.' Fucking stupid! This is all her fault! That Brittany's fault!

* * *

I slowly walked down the hallway as I kept my head low, I even tried not to connect my eyes with anyone, like that's any different every morning but this time, there's a slight fear burning inside me. I kept my eyes plastered on my feet as I got near my locker, My hand reached for my locker's latch as my eyes subtly roamed the hallway, I even held my breath as I waited for my eyes to land on a certain blonde head.

Sighing deeply, I averted my eyes back to my locker, my eyes automatically widen when my things were practically blocked by green leaves, I'm not pretty sure what kind of sprouts was it, but I'm pretty sure it's a tree. Wait, how did it even reached my locker? I knit my brows together when there was note slid between the bags of plantings. I shakily reached for the piece of paper before letting my eyes wander it.

"Oh God." I managed to whisper as I kept my eyes pasted on the note leaving my mouth ajar. I can again feel my heart pounding as the cold air damped against my bare legs making it wobble.

**First wish. – Brittany, your girlfriend.**

I placed my free hand by my temple as I clutched the note on the other, God! I'm going to have a fucking headache!

I almost lost it, when cold hands held my arm causing my heart to pump gallons of blood up to my brain. I slowly spun around and I automatically gasped at the sight of that same blonde haired girl staring back at me whilst her lips formed the sweetest smile. I let my hand freely fell down my side as I composed myself and look at her from head to toe. I know that she's just wearing a simple white V-neck shirt revealing a fair amount of her cleavage making me ogle a little plus a black skinny jeans and a simple converse making my mouth reach the tiled floor.

She coughed a little making my eyes wander back to her face, she got her blonde locks slightly curled complementing the light tint pink of her cheeks.

"I see, you already read my note." She muttered as she grinned widely. I shook my head as I crumpled the piece of paper and hid it between my fingers. She automatically frown as she leant down and neared her face in my locker, she let out a humming sound when she continued scanning the two plastic bags. "I remember I placed it between the seedlings." She mumbled nervously as she held the cold metal, her lips forming to a little pout before she eyed me with sad eyes.

I gave her a small smile as I tightened my grip on her note. "What was it saying?" I asked innocently. I once again saw the glint of happiness in her eyes as she grinned at me and picking the two black plastic bags and clutching it over her chest. I gave her a questioning look as I look at her and back to the seedlings.

"We're going to plant…. These!" She cheered as she raised the sprouts onto the air making me sigh in response, where did this woman even came from? "It's going to be fun." She giggled as she placed it back to my locker before doing a little happy dance.

I subtly rolled my eyes, and immediately tugged my lips to form a smile when she started to pout at me. "Tell me it's going to be fun." She uttered sternly low making me widen my eyes at her as I parroted her words gaining her toothy grin. "See you after school." She happily yelled over her shoulder when she started walking away from me. I heaved a sigh when she's finally out of my sight before I once again eyed the two seedlings along with my things. A small beam lingered on my lips when I noticed that there's my name and Brittany's written on the black plastic bags, making the little butterflies went wild inside my stomach.

I immediately slammed the cold metal closed when I heard Quinn's voice from afar, before picking my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and I didn't even managed to get some stuff from my locker, fucking useless!

"Hey." I started as I beamed at my best friend. She returned the smile before she knit her brows together as she eyed my balled fist causing me to immediately hide my both hands behind me. Stupid! And now she's going to ask!

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she pointed on my tanned hand. See? I just shrugged as I immediately slid it inside my duffel bag.

I don't want Quinn to know about Brittany just yet, she may have to fucking murder me if she'll know that I broke our pact. And I needed to take things slow on telling her. I don't want to lose her trust on me or something.

"N-nothing." I answered as I open may palm revealing it empty.

She eyed with me with an unimpressed look as she locked her eyes with mine. "Whatever." She breathed before rolling her eyes, and I mirrored her look before grabbing her by the hem of her top and tugged her down the hallway.

"Oh San!" She yelped as she pulled my hand off of her and literally ran on the other direction, gaining my confused look. "I need to borrow your Chemistry book." She added as she got near my locker.

My feet went autopilot as I slammed my back on it causing a loud thumping sound before she even got near the locker, we even got some weird looks from the other students, I just gave them scowl before I gave my attention back to the blonde.

She eyed me perplexedly as she tried to reach for my locker's latch. Fuck the idea of telling each other's combination! "What is your problem?" she huffed as she protectively placed her arms over her chest.

"It's just… Umm… I didn't g-get the cha-chance to bring it." I stuttered as I once again tried to push her away. "Just share a book with your boyfriend or something." I suggested as I kept my hands securely placed over her shoulder.

She just snorted as she elbowed me playfully making me slightly grimace before dragging me inside our classroom. Thank god I can't tell anyone that I have a fucking garden inside my locker.

* * *

I was impatiently waiting for the Cheerio practice to be over, and I was a little anxious about the 'planting' thing. Brittany even gave me a wide grin when our eyes met inside the cafeteria, I was a little shocked when I saw her with Rachel, I mean I don't think she's the type of person that'll befriend with that midget. I mean if she has to be my girlfriend then she has to be friends with my friends and not with those useless people, just saying.

Coach Sue hollered through her megaphone distracting the trance I have been on and causing for us to immediately head to the shower room. I took a quick shower before slipping fresh new uniforms, Quinn asked me if she could get a ride with me, and thanks to Sam who offered just in time I can't decide whether I should be telling the blonde I'm going to plant a fucking tree.

I blocked the glimmering ray of the sun by the back of my hand as I walked towards the bleachers, whilst clutching the two seedlings on my free hand. It's pretty weird that I'm sort of excited on my way here, and it spurred my speed. I let out a ragged sigh as I can perceive blonde- haired girl sitting on the top most corner making my breath hitch.

She happily waved at me when our eyes finally made contact so I slowed my pace as I try to pretend that I'm pretty bored about all this.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted me, I just gave her a quick smile as I motioned to the plastic bags. "I borrowed this." She added as she showed me a shovel by her side.

I gave her tight lip smile before I sat beside her, she mirrored my look as she get her eyes back to the field. I followed her trance before mumbling something. "Where are we going to plant these?" I inquired.

She gave me a side glance before roaming the whole open space. "I don't know." She shrugged. I just hummed in response as I let the cold air ruffle my hair. I don't want to snap on her or something, it's not that I'm not in the mood, it's just there's something with this girl that all screams innocent. She continuously bit her lower lip as she gripped the shovel's handle her hand practically white.

"Are you okay?"

"There!" I got my mouth practically ajar before I followed her finger's stance, and that's what it took for my mouth to reach the floor when my eyes landed on the middle of the field.

"You're kidding." I chuckled. Her mouth twitched to from a pout as she motioned for me to sit up.

Brittany automatically tugged me down the bleachers as she dragged the shovel on her other hand, she never uttered any word on our way in the middle of the field, I furiously looked side by side as I looked for any signs of any person watching us, luckily the football practice was already finished and the whole area is nearly empty aside from few other Cheerio's flirting with some douche on the corners, I just rolled my eyes not noticing Brittany's grip on my wrist tighten before halting in the middle.

I really don't know what to feel right now, I have this woman gripping my wrist whom I agreed to be my girlfriend and now asking me to plant a tree with her, Like is this even real? 28 days more and I'll get my life once again. It's her fault that she got me all curious about that award and stuff. What if she gave me a free ticket to Amy Winehouse's concert or something, as if she'll have a concert? If not, I'll just ask her to give me a pony.

She let go of my wrist before grabbing the two plastic bags off my hands and placed the shovel on it instead, I eyed the equipment questioningly, and she simply cough breaking my stance.

"Dig." She ordered, I gave her a _what the fuck_ look and she just eyed me sternly causing me roll my eyes and ended up digging two holes, 5 feet afar.

"There." I breathlessly mumbled, thin layers of sweat lingering on the corner of my face. She clasped her hands together before giving me a firm peck on the cheek, leaving me stoned on my place. The little butterflies once again swam and flew inside me as the kiss still stings on my skin.

She nudged me on the shoulder returning me back to reality, I subtly shook my head as I gave her small smile. She picked the both seedlings before handing me the one with my name on it.

"Right or left?" I asked as I carefully grabbed the sprout.

She started walking on the other direction as she gave me a wink making my legs almost gave in. Well, it'll be a lie if I'd deny that I'm not attracted to her, but I don't think she gotta have the chance to be my real girlfriend, she's too innocent and nice to be one.

"Mine's left." She yelled gaining a nod from me as I started walking on the other hole.

One more scoop and there voila, I have my first tree. I sighed happily as I propped my knees and stood. I stared on the green-leaved sprout as it wittily flung on the side. I hummed approvingly before running my filled-soiled hands on my skirt. I mean it's my first time to touch something that for sure will have a life after, and it's pretty satisfying.

The sky started to dim as I got a little goose bumps from the colder wind causing a little shiver down my spine, on the corner of my eyes Brittany has been fidgeting on one of the stems of her sprout as she continued dabbing the soil around it letting my lips to twitch and form a tight lip smile.

I felt Brittany's presence on my side, and I slowly averted my eyes on her direction revealing her sweet smile making me return the sweet look.

"Here." She mumbled as she handed me a piece of ribbon. I happily held it before once again leant down and tie a small bow on my first tree before clasping my hands together and puff out the air out of me.

"Thank you."

There's one thing that'll make me love this month- the new things that this woman will teach and offer me.

"Thank you." I responded.

**A/N: I was pretty pumped with your positive comments about the 2 previous chapters! Thank you (; Keep the reviews coming. Xo**

**Beta? Anyone? **


	4. Day 3

A/N: So, I'll just put the day so no more confusion (; Sorry for the late update. And for those who were saying that how do I even manage to create a new story without updating my other stories, I don't have an explanation for that, sorry. LOLS. Anyways, I'm still into this story. So thank you so much!

Guest reviewer: Here's your Brittana loving, sweetie.

**Day 3- Thursday. **

"Mom." I called as I made my way downstairs. "Shit." Seriously? Whose sock is this? "Amanda! Fucking fix your stuff!" I growled before turning on my heels and walked towards the living room where she has been watching her early cartoons. I'm pretty sure that she's already 16 and normally girls in her age would be making a life or something. But her? She got her butt burning against the leather sofa all day long.

I mean if there is one person I wanted to bury alive, then that would have been my sister. Like I wanna fucking bury her- there in the front porch so that mom could mourn on her or something.

"What did I say about your things blocking my way? I told you I will burn every single thing that I can see." The obvious rage in my voice flaring. My hand went automatic as I threw her sock square on her face.

She just rolled her eyes before picking her sock along with her other stuff on the floor. "Do the living room looks like a fucking basement for you? Huh? You have your own room for that!" I scolded.

I'm the eldest Lopez as of now, so c'mon. "Just shut up, San." She shortly mumbled before ascending back to her room balancing her stuff on her arms. And I internally applaud myself along with the growling of my stomach.

Right, I haven't eaten last night. It's barely 10 in the evening I was just on my way home, after the planting thing that afternoon Quinn called and asked me if we could rehearse our assignment for Glee club. I swear to God I said no, but I can feel her anger over the phone so with no choice I made way over her place.

I sluggishly threw my duffel bag on one of the sofa before spinning around and walked towards the kitchen, I can hear the fading voice of my mom along with the giggling of this female voice. I can't quite figure whose voice was it though, so I just shrugged it off and continued my way inside.

"Morning mom." I cheered not even throwing any glance on her and her visitor I may say.

"Good morning, mija."

"Good morning, San." Another voice chirped in.

Okay? Good morning to you too, stranger. I slowly brought the gallon of milk by my lips before I slowly spun around, well maybe this is one of my mom's new hair dresser or something, she usually does that.

I swear to God, the milk almost slipped of my hand and I almost spilled the milk in my mouth. Like seriously! "Brittany!" I gasped, and I immediately brought the back of my hand by the corner of my mouth wiping the milk that slightly dripped off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mija, language." My mom scolded and emptied her cup of coffee. I muttered a little sorry before placing the gallon of milk over the counter and offered Brittany a tight lip smile. "Santana, You didn't tell me that you have a…"

"A what?" I snapped abruptly. Did Brittany tell her that she's my girlfriend? Fuck! I mean they're pretty accepting about the fact that I'm into girls and they truly support me in whatever I want. And that's the best part but…

"A new friend." Brittany answered confidently gaining a toothy grin from my mom and a sigh of relief from me.

"Well, I'm glad that you're not just hanging out with Quinn. It's not that I don't like that girl, she's really nice but I want you to have other friends, Santana."

I took a deep sigh before grabbing a piece of muffin by the platter and munch it in my mouth. "I know mom." Seriously?

She's right though, I don't have any friend aside from Quinn even though sometimes I wanted to kill her so yea. I just hate people! They're disgusting and they pisses me off! Wait… why is Brittany even in here? In my fucking house, in the fucking 7:30 in the morning?

"And Brittany here, offered you a ride to school, since you got your car flat and all." Oh. I halt at the thought of Brittany offering me a drive to school and I can't help my lips to form a smirk. That's nice of her.

"Oh…." I answered slowly. Her words seemed to be still loading inside my brain before everything pop out. "Wait... what? My car?" I yelped when the realisation just hit me, my eyes widening.

"Yes, you're pretty lucky that your dad was in the field right now, Santana. He won't be glad if he'd know that you've been running your car flat. You know how dangerous that would be." Flat? I mean I drove it last night and it was running smoothly. It can't be flat!

"So you were saying that my car is _flat_?"

I spent the last 15 minutes explaining that it's pretty impossible for me to get my car flat, and my mom being the award winning mom, she won't believe me at all. I'm not really sure if I'm just misreading things or did I just saw that smirk plastered all over Brittany's face? Because seriously, this is not funny.

"Brittany, are you sure you don't mind giving Santana a ride to school?" my mom broke the silence as we made our way out the front porch.

"Of course not Mrs Lopez." She answered wearing a sweet smile.

Can I bury myself instead? I got my eyes closed clutching the strap of my duffel bag my knuckles practically white.

"Oh no Mrs Lopez, you can call me Viktoria." My mom answered giving the blonde a tap on her shoulder.

"Viktoria." She smiled sweetly before spinning around and walked towards her own car. I heaved a sigh and I was about to follow Brittany's trance when I felt my mom's hand gripping my wrist.

"What?" I asked the irritation obviously dripping in my voice.

"I like her." She answered excitedly before giving my cheeks a wet kiss. I just grimaced in response before completely spinning around and walked away.

How come my mom likes her?

"Hey San!" Amanda's voice called my name, so I just rolled my eyes and continued my trance. "What do you need?" I nearly yelled when I saw her approaching me and Brittany.

Right, have I told you that Amanda's having a ride with me? I rolled my eyes when Amanda has her mouth open then she'll close it and vice versa. "What? My car's flat. Take a bus or you can even fly or something." I snapped.

"Let me give you a ride too, Amanda right?" Brittany chirped in, I almost lunged at her and just shut her mouth with my palm or something. "I'm Brittany, Santana's…. friend." and there she fucking added as she offered my sister a hug. Can you be more formal?

I swear to God, I wanted to fucking roll over or something when I saw that smile on my sister's face before Brittany engulfed her in a bear hug, like seriously? How come they both like this girl? Ugh! And if my dad would act like this too then I have to fucking lose it.

"We're gonna be late." I stated before walking towards the passenger seat.

The ride was pretty boring as I got my hand securely placed over my lap and the other rests over window. I can even hear them talking about random stuff like where Brittany came from or in what grade is my sister, and I can't help a frown to be written all over my face for they were talking like an old buddies.

Well, maybe Brittany's just really friendly? And I don't really care.

"Can I turn this thing on?" I asked pointing on the radio, the silence it's making me dizzy.

Brittany threw me a sweet smile and nods vigorously. I don't mean to be this feisty but the way my day started it's fucking frustrating! Jesus!

"I love this song." She shrieked when the Cup Song in the movie Pitch Perfect started. She even started singing along, her voice was pretty good, really. And I can even see her in the corner of my eyes that she's also sort of swaying whilst keeping her eyes on the road, even Amanda was sort humming behind me. Music- I guess that's the only thing that we agree on, at least we have something we agree on.

"You have a really good voice." I complimented when the music finally faded.

An automatic grin played along her lips before croaking something out "Really? Thanks." She answered heartily and I just gave a small smile sinking back to my seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Brittany." Amanda said followed by the loud banging of the backdoor. And I was about to grab my duffel bag when the ignition once again started and she made her way out the McKinley campus, a questioning look was written all over my face as I gaze at her.

"What the hell?" I huffed.

She just gave me a knowing look and a sly smirk plastered all over her face. She never said a word as she kept her eyes securely placed on the road. And I even tried pulling the sleeve of her shirt trying to get something out of her but she just shook her head and grinned from ear to ear.

"We still have classes, at least I still have classes. If you don't care about your studies then I do." I said sassily, my eyes wandering the road. If it wasn't the fact that Brittany has been telling everyone that she's new and she has no idea about the roads here in Lima then that's pretty unbelievable because she's acing it like a fucking expert. "Well, can you just tell me where the hell are we going? Coz I even have to review for my Chemistry te- _fuck_?" I was cut off when the car suddenly came into a halt my body jerking forward. "That fucking hurts." I managed to say bringing my hand by my forehead. "Are you out of your mind I could've had a haemorrhage or something."

"You're over reacting." She plainly stated and I even heard a small chuckle as she ducked down and picked something, I can barely see what is it though for I was pretty busy rubbing my precious forehead checking for some scratch by the side mirror.

"Out." I heard her say and by that I glared at her.

"Seriously? You almost killed me and you'll just say 'out'?"

"Out." She repeated her head cocked to the side and I ended up rolling my eyes before stepping out anyways.

The cold air immediately brought tingles down my spine when I finally get up on my feet my arms automatically crossing over my chest, well it's still pretty chilly even though it's already 9 in the morning.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. My eyes roaming the almost empty park aside from the few people doing some jazz exercise on the corner, an old man walking his dog by the middle and three girls jogging by the far most corner. It's been a pretty long time since I came here, the last time was when Quinn and I were having our early run and I finally told her that I might be gay and I almost pushed her by the pond when she said that I'm being silly and after that she never tried to doubt anything I'm saying.

Brittany again never said a word and just the loud clanking of the driver's door answered my question. "Here." she said a grey hoodie hanging by her right hand and a paper bag on the other.

I muttered a small thanks before she spun around and started walking, and I can't help a grin to be written all over my face when a there's a bottle of chilli sauce printed and quote saying 'and you think I'm hot' written. _Right!_ I ended up following her trance after I zipped the hoodie and shoved my hands inside its pockets giving enough warmth for me to breathe normally.

Brittany threw me a sweet smile when she found an empty bench by the pond, and I can't help but smile at her cuteness when she started tapping the empty side ordering for me to follow her lead. And also the fact that I almost pushed Quinn here. LOL.

She started fidgeting the paper bag when I finally sat beside her, well she's not just fidgeting it though she's practically ripping the paper bag revealing loafs of bread.

"Thank god." I sighed happily when my hand flew over it and she just scoffed before swatting my hand away.

"Sorry, it's not for you." she mumbled apologetically.

I was about to snap at her but I was already cut off before I even started when Brittany started shimmying in her seat her eyes completely looking away and her perfect white teeth showing. I gave her a questioning look and Brittany just mouthed 'it's for them_' _confusing me even more, because I swear to God I'm pretty sure that there's no other person in here_. _I slowly followed the God knows what she was looking at and I just closed my eyes when she started squealing beside me followed by the strewn squawking and quaking of ducks by the pond.

Right! Of course the bread is not for me or hers.

"God! They're so cute. Aren't they cute, San?" she squeaked before getting up on her feet.

I just rolled my eyes in response and the last thing I know she's already tugging me by the railings. She got her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes glowing - an evident of the excitement filling her chest as she hands me a piece of loaf.

"Cute." she managed to say before throwing another piece and the ducks sort of had a fight over it. "Throw yours." She ordered, so I just follow her words and threw the piece of bread off my hands, and I can't help but smile when the ducks started whirling towards it direction.

"They're pretty cute, right?" she laughed.

I just hummed in response before picking another piece and throwing it onto the pond.

"That's you and me." She stated excitedly as she pointed on the corner where two ducks are pretty late and they're trying to join the troop.

I just laughed in response before throwing another piece. "They're late." I mumbled.

"It's because you started whining."

"Why me?" I retorted as I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Because you're such a grumbler." I am?

"I am not." I managed to say before hitting her on the arm playfully.

"You are." She said.

I just grumbled in response before munching the piece of bread in my mouth.

"See?" she laughed.

I let a giggle be torn on the back of my throat and stuck out my tongue playfully. She was about to open her mouth when I just shoved a piece of loaf in her mouth and she just laughed in response before munching it. Actually we ended up eating the half and throwing the other for the ducks.

"That was fun." I sighed when we finally return on our seat. I can't believe that I missed my class for feeding the ducks and it's really fun. I don't mind missing another and spending it here, counting the times I laughed my fingers weren't enough especially when Brittany trying to imitate the ducks and she even added some script every time they squawk. And what really gets me, when one of the ducks squawks and she said 'you have a really cute ass.' And I ended up on the ground trying to stifle my laughter.

"Told you. When my dad told me that we have to transfer here in Lima the first thing I asked was if they have something like this and when he finally answered 'yes' I literally ran up to my room and fix my stuff." She laughed. I giggle in response before wiping the small prickle of sweat by my forehead.

"It's pretty odd to ask this, but we're pretty together at least that's what I know but I don't really know anything about you."

"Of course we're together." She said. "And it's because you didn't ask anything. Okay, how about I ask you a question and vice versa."

"That's fair." I shrugged and smiled. "You go first."

"Okay." She muttered lowly as she tapped her forefinger by her chin, her brows knitting in concentration and I gulped dryly what if she asked me something difficult like how do the star twinkle and something like that. "What's your favourite pet?"

I just stare at her mouth wide open before I burst out laughing. How do star twinkle my butt! "My favourite pet?" I parroted my shoulder still jolting. "I don't know." I laughed.

"How come you don't know?" she asked her face full of seriousness like I just told her that I'm a cannibal back in the day. "Mine is cat, I have a cat he's name is Lord Tubbington. And I really love him even though he's sneaking some of my pain killers."

I ended up laughing so hard that I almost fell off the ground, Brittany on the other hand is just staring at me like I'm a mad person or something so I took a deep breath and composed myself. Her cat is into drugs? Why so funny, Brittany?

"I don't think I had a pet before."

"Of course you do." I just sighed in response my hand flying over my neck.

"Right. I think I had a… lizard before, and I think it's my favourite pet." I answered enthusiastically. The fact that I'm a bad ass back in McKinley and here I am talking about pets with Brittany.

And yes I did have a lizard back then, if I'm not mistaken I was 4 or something when my dad and I pass by this pet shop and I ended up on the floor tears all over my face for I really wanted the lizard by the glass stall. And he ended up buying it.

My trance was disturbed when Brittany started cackling beside me. "A li-lizard?" she stuttered her eyes watering. I gave her a nod and by that she laughed even louder. "You're serious?"

"They're cute, aren't they?" I stated bewilderedly. I think they're cute, they got this pretty big eyes almost popping out and they'll just stare at you like you're a monster and you'll eat them right afterwards.

She just nodded in understanding and tried to regain her breathing. "You're turn." She said.

I just hummed before croaking something out. I have been dying to ask this question because a.) We're already together and I really don't know where she came from or what she's even doing here and b.) I just wanted to know. "Why did you're family transfer in here? I mean I heard earlier that you guys are from California and I mean that's a pretty dream come true then why would you ended up in here?"

Brittany just stuck out her lower lip and shrugged. "Well…" she started and I adjusted my seat so that I could fully face her, I didn't noticed that she got this small freckles over her nose which sort of cute and her eyes it's fucking blue. Like seriously! I don't think I have seen something this blue. "It's my dad's decision, he was… he felt quite guilty for us though, he's the reason why we have to leave California and move in Lima, he's pretty sure that the Law Firm assigned him here for the best reason he could ever came up with, and he would always say that every father wants nothing but the best for his family so he has to move from miles to miles just to keep us together and live happily. He wanted to make sure that he can assuredly give everything."

"Oh." That pretty answers everything. "Your dad is really cool, I guess."

"He is. He's the best dad ever."

We fell in a complete silence before her voice filled my ear. "What mouse has two feet?"

"What?" I answered, is that her follow up question? Why the hell are we talking mouse this time?

"Just answer it." She answered her eyes widening and beckoning.

"Mouse? Two feet?" I mumbled questioningly as I fidget the hem of my skirt. What the hell was that anyways? All mice have a fucking four feet. And ended up asking her "What?"

"Mickey mouse." She answered happily. I just scoffed before giving her a glare. Mickey mouse? Seriously? And why the hell I didn't think about that? Ugh!

"Fine. You got me there." I grumbled before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, don't be upset. Here, what duck has two feet?"

I grinned in response because for sure this time I'll get it right! "Donald duck." I stated confidently.

And by that her laughter once again filled the whole place, and I think I wanted to hear that sound all day long. But why is she laughing anyways?

"All ducks have two feet!" she managed to say between fits of giggles.

And that's it! I get up on my feet and walked away. I can barely hear her fading voice yelling 'grumbler.' I just rolled my eyes and walked towards her car.

That fucking duck and mouse!

* * *

I automatically slumped down my bed after a quick shower. And an obvious smile playing along my lips as I stare at the ceiling my mind flying about what happened today. Aside from the fact that it's the first time that I missed my class, it's also the first time I felt alive after a long time. And it's refreshing.

"Duck." I blankly stated when something caught my eye, it's a picture of me and Amanda with Donald duck in Disneyland. It's been a very long time and I used to tuck it under my pillow when I was like 9 or something.

I can't believe that Brittany tricked me in that question. Ugh!

I almost lose it when my phone suddenly buzzed and Brittany's name appeared, well I was pretty confused how did her number get the chance to be registered in my phone? And it's also saved as Brittany with heart after it. Yea, I'm confused.

Without second thought I tapped the open message button and there for sure my mouth is ripping off.

_Thanks for today, San. I took your phone earlier and I saved my phone number in there, hope you don't mind. Anyways that was really fun. Goodnight! See you tomorrow. Xox –B. _

I bit my lip to supress the grin that has been tugging my lips, I can feel the quivering of my thumb before I typed a quick reply.

_That was really fun. Thanks, even though I have to skip class today, it's so worth it. Goodnight Brittany. Xo –San. _

And there I slowly placed my phone by the nightstand and closed my eyes. Woa! And this is what I have been missing, having a girlfriend.

I knit my brows together when my phone once again buzzed. I don't think I'll get used to things like this, someone wishing you goodnight and everything, but I think it's really nice. Someone letting you feel that they sort of remember you before they doze off to sleep.

My hand went autopilot grabbing my phone. And I just scoffed when Quinn's name appeared.

_Where the hell are you the whole day? Coach is so mad. _

The hell I care? I just smiled in response before tapping away.

_Heaven._

I shortly answered and shut down my phone before throwing it somewhere in my room.

And because I was indeed in heaven the whole day.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Sorry! I'll try to make it up to you guys. Swear! **

**Anyways, leave a review. Thanks. And mistakes? English is not my first language, Sorry.**

** /itsnayamarieriverabitch **


	5. Day 4

**A/N: Second update this week (:**

**Day 5- Friday**

"So where were you yesterday? Really. " Quinn asked seriously whilst she got her fork pointing towards my direction. "First of all, you missed your classes- which you never do. And second you never get late in every early Cheerio practice so obviously you can't blame me why I'm pretty sceptical about your sudden absences."

I just stuck out my lower lip and shrugged as I continued fidgeting the bowl of salad in front of me.

I have been avoiding her since this morning and I was about to skip lunch by clearing the gym for the practice later in the afternoon but then someone suddenly pulled me dragging me here inside the freaking cafeteria.

"Seriously? A shrug?"

"What?"

She just quirk her brow before cocking her head to the side and the loud splattering of the stainless utensil made me jolt a little. Oh boy!

I just rolled my eyes mirroring her actions before taking a deep breath. What will I even tell her? Of course I can't tell her that I was with Brittany the whole day feeding ducks and stuff. I'm not even sure if she's willing to tell everyone that she's with me, I mean c'mon every single person here at McKinley will fucking die to be my girlfriend, I bet even those post-straight girls' legs will turn to jelly. But still… the fact that Lima is still the biggest fucking homophobe part of Ohio then well maybe we could just wait.

"I was home." I shortly answered as I tried to contemplate something that could trail my lies even Quinn still got her brows quirked demanding me to prolong my explanation so I just munch another piece of lettuce and mumbled something. "LBM. Now what? Do you want me to relate everything I did? From my room up to the bathroom and what I did inside? Well it all started by the coiling of my stomach and then that putrid gaseous air I released, God!" I almost burst out laughing when Quinn mouth's flew open and she got her palm quite hanging in the air.

"Please, just stop!" she cut me off and I internally gave myself a high five for that massive lie in fact I was wishing Quinn to cut me off, that was pretty getting way off my hand.

"Actually I don't mind telling you though."

"No." she shook her head grimacing in the process.

"I mean we're best friends after all, I can even give you tips."

"Just no, please Santana. Stop." She sternly answered before taking a gulp of her drink. And I just bit my lower lip trying to supress the giggles trying to escape my lips.

We we're on our way to our next class when I felt a clammy hand gripped my wrist causing me to snap my head on the other direction. I knit my brows together when my eyes landed on Quinn's nervous look.

"Q, you okay?" I asked.

"No." she shortly answered and by that I took a step closer as I tried to look for her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" I countered and she just shook her head before letting go of my hand. So I slowly brought it by her forehead checking her temperature and I just sigh in relief when she felt normally warm. "Then what is it?"

At first I don't think I heard her right so I ask her to repeat her question and when she did, my loud cackle filled the almost empty hallway. Jesus Christ! Quinn Fabray! Quinn maybe one of the smartest students but she still have this dumbest part of her, and I love discovering it like every single time. "Is that even contagious?" she whispered.

"It is." I stated firmly, right after my lungs let out a loud cackle I immediately composed myself and eyed her seriously.

"It is?" she parroted and I just nodded. I almost tumbled down when I saw the horror written all over her face I can even see that she's clutching her duffel bag as she stare at me with wide eyes.

"Yea." I just whispered before taking another step and placed a wet kiss against her cheeks, like a wet wet kiss. "Very contagious." I ended before spinning around and walked away. I took one last glance and I almost lose it when she got her palm over her cheeks and she's staring on the tiled floor before everything popped out and she immediately dropped her duffel bag wiping the remnants of the kiss against her cheeks. "See you around, Q" I ended cheerfully before disappearing on one of the rooms.

Okaaaay. If it wasn't the fact that it's already Friday and this'll be my last class for today are the things that has been motivating me all day long then I would just simply sleep in Mr Schue's class. Like why am I even taking this subject? Ugh! I'm Latina for God sake.

* * *

I bore my eyes on Mr Schue who has been pacing by his desk, stacks of books on his hand whilst he reads something on the whiteboard, so I just rolled my eyes when he mumbled a Spanish word with different and foreign accent. Before, every time he does I would try my best to insult him and correct every single mistake he would commit, but as of now? I'm not in the mood, so just in one scoff he would automatically get that he pronounced it wrong or differently.

I even propped my elbow so that I could rest my chin over it but when I was to do so, I felt the tingling feeling inside my pocket. I even tried to supress a yawn before I fished out the phone and subtly eyed the incoming message and an automatic smile lingered when Brittany's name appeared.

_Bored? -B_

I subtly eyed Mr Schue and typed a quick reply.

_You have no idea. I hate Spanish! _

A small grin was plastered all over my face just in time Mr Schue once again faced the class almost catching me staring at my phone like a goof. He just shook his head and continued scribbling making me sigh in relief.

It's been 20 minutes since I typed Brittany a quick reply and she hasn't texted me back yet, so I let out a small groan when I tapped my phone on and see nothing. 1 more hour! Fuck!

"Is there a problem, Santana?"

I immediately snapped my head and I was pretty shocked when everybody's eyes were plastered on me, did I groan that loud? I just shook my head and whispered small 'nothing' and pretended to flip few pages of my book.

The door flew open followed by Mr Schue's voice once again calling my name, at first I thought I groaned again and this time it's pretty impossible. He said that Coach Sue needed to see me by the field so I idly fixed my stuff and slung my duffel by my shoulder I even gave Quinn a shrug before I walked out the classroom.

When I finally made my way out the field, the back of my hand automatically flying by my forehead blocking the gleaming ray of the sun, it's barely 3 in the afternoon and yes the sun is fucking high. I got my mouth slightly open as I scan the whole place, where's Coach?

So I slowly walked towards the bleachers where she would usually sit and scrutinize the field on how the new routine would fit the whole area, and that's why she needs me, as usual. But I'm pretty confused though, usually she would call me and Quinn to help her even though Quinn would just simply sit on the corner and whine about the heat and everything.

"Hey!"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck?"

"Brittany?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I placed my free hand by my chest. "You scared me." Again tell me how does this woman even manage to pop out every single second?

"I did? Sorry. So did you get my message? Well I guess you did." She mumbled with a smug grin, she didn't even let me answer when she started tugging me up to the upper corner of the bleachers and literally pulled me down to sit beside her.

"You didn't reply though." I whispered a small pout playing along my lips. Did I just pout? Hell no!

"I did." She answered confidently and I just knit my brows together fishing out my phone and showed her our message conversation.

She just giggled before pushing the phone back to my hand. "Not through your phone though." She smiled completely looking away.

"You mean… you mean, it was you? You just made all that up?" I cleared.

"Uh, yea?"

"Brittany." I sighed. "You can't just do that, you can't just pull me out of my class so that we could hang out or something."

"You said you're bored." She argued.

"I am, thank you for pulling me off that class but… you can't just do that, we'll fail if we would just skip classes like this."

"Fine." She grumbled "I just wanted to spend time with you though." She whispered. And I can't help my face to turn hot and I'm really not sure if I'm blushing or not, I bet Latina's don't blush but I felt like it, so whatever.

"Oh trust me, I wanted to spend time with you too." I tensed at my own words.

"You do?" she asked with that wide eyes and her shy smile creping.

"Yes, I mean at least I agreed to do so." I reasoned. Why did I even say those words? Aside from watching videos of happy tree friends on youtube, I get to admit that Brittany is the only person that could make smile and laugh. And I'd love to spend those spare times with her too. Yea, and I'm still wondering about her reward.

"And the reward, right?" she chuckled and I subtly nod in response. Did I just say it out loud? Nope. Guess not.

"So what are we gonna do this time?" I broke the silence. "I mean I already skipped class and all, then I just get to enjoy this, right?"

Brittany started shimmying in her seat, her lower lip between her teeth as she fished something out her backpack. "Here." She managed to say when she hands me a piece of paper whilst she ripped a bag of chewing gum. A bag of chewing gum? Why does even Brittany carrying wads of candies in school?

"What's this?" I blankly asked before I let my eyes wander the page.

"I found that on the internet, see the title up there…" she said as she pointed on the header which has a title written 'How to Blow a Bubble with Bubblegum' and by that I just gulped dryly. First, we planted trees second we feed the ducks and now? She wanted me to teach her to blow a fucking chewing gum? Hell no! I'm not going to be so shocked when one day she'll just bring me on a zoo and tried me to teach her to talk to giraffes and hippopotamus. As if that's possible, whatever! "I want those really big ones." She added before munching three gumballs in her mouth grinning in the process. She even handed me the bag and I ended up munching two.

"So. What's the first thing to do?" she managed to asked between frantic chews.

"First. Chew the bubblegum until it is soft and smooth. Work it around your mouth. Chew until the flavor and sugar crystals in it mostly disappear and the bubblegum is super soft." I read and she just nodded before popping another piece.

I can't help but grin when she started munching it like there's no tomorrow and the fact that she looks so cute. Why does she always have to be so cute and hot at the same time? She got her hair in light curls whilst wearing a simple striped shirt and jean shorts plus the cutest boots in history. Sometimes I wished that Cheerio doesn't just have to wear the same thing everyday, my wardrobe it's getting pretty neglected.

"I think its soft enough, what's next?"

I just shook my head throwing the thoughts in my head. "Roll the gum into a ball with your tongue and use the roof of your mouth to steady the gum in place while you work the ball shape."

I almost burst out laughing when she almost spit the chewing gum a small amount of saliva dripping down her lips. "Sorry. I'm just really excited." She laughed before whipping the drool by her mouth and stick out her tongue when she already manage to roll the gum into a ball so I just nodded before reading the third step.

"Position the flattened gum behind your front teeth. Push through this flattened piece of gum with your tongue. Keep pushing until your tongue is covered by a thin, stretched layer of gum-" I didn't even manage to finish my words when I ended up laughing. "That's just wanky!" I laughed.

"What's funny?" she managed to say.

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled as I try to stifle my laughter before continuing. I can't tell her that it just sound so familiar, sorry! I'm a lesbian remember?

"Like this?" she asked her tongue stuck out whilst she got the gum stretched perfectly so I just nodded and laughed.

"Pull your tongue out of the layer of gum. Hold the layer between your lips then blow gently so you can feel the air begin to fill the gum and start to push the gum out of your mouth in a bubble shape."

I just watched her in awe as she followed the instruction I just said. Her brows knitting in concentration whilst she got her eyes plastered on the growing bubble by her lips.

"Keep blowing as long as you can, or until the bubble bursts." And by that I let out a loud cackle. I didn't know that blowing gum is this wanky, and she just wiggle her brows as she eyed me excitedly. I composed myself when the balloon was practically reaching her nose almost blocking her face.

I even laughed harder when the gum burst with a loud pop, half of her face covered with the sticky pink substance and she ended up groaning her hand flying by her mouth to remove the gum.

"Just perfect!" I teased my hand clutching my stomach.

"Just help me will you?" she managed to say an obvious pout lingering along her lips and I just laughed before fishing the wet wipes inside my back pocket.

I yank a piece and balled it before dabbing it by the corner of her mouth our faces just a mere inches away from each other I can even feel her intakes of air ghosting against my lips. "Blow a gum, huh?" I teased maintaining an eye contact in the process. She just groaned in response before mumbling something.

"It was fun though." She whispered.

I answered with a giggle before running a wet trail starting from her nose pass her lips and I can't help but stop my trail when she unconsciously licked her lower lip. My breath hitch when I felt my fingertips warmer against the skin of her cheeks, I'm really not sure when her cheek did got so pink or should I say crimson red? There's the light quivering of my fingers as I held her chin tilted, and I swear to God I almost passed out when she slowly gripped my wrist guiding it towards her upper lip.

"Is that okay?" I whispered and she nodded, I can feel her eyes scanning every detail of my face and I tried my best not to whimper every time her eyes connected with mine. I can even feel the breaking of sweat by my forehead, is it fucking hot in here?

"Sorry." I gasped when all of a sudden the blaring of my phone disturbed our trance. Of all times, it rang? Right now?

I hastily get up on my feet and I can still feel the light tingles of Brittany's' breaths hitting my lips so I simply closed my eyes composing myself. I literally jolt when Quinn's voice occupied my ears.

"What?"

"Where the hell are you? Coach has been looking for you; I thought you were with her."

I just bit my lip and spun around my eyes landed on Brittany grabbing her stuff by the cold floor as she stare at me with gloomy eyes. I mouthed a small 'sorry' before I faced around and answered Quinn's question and I can't help the low and meek voice escaped my lips.

"I'll be there in a minute." I didn't even let Quinn finish her words when I just slid my phone inside my back pocket.

"Sorry." I finally mumbled as I watched Brittany walk towards me.

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she inquired and I can't stop my lips to form a grin before I nodded.

Honestly? I'm pretty enjoying the fact that I'm spending normal hours with Brittany and not just wasting my time in some lame things I'd be doing.

"I'll get going." She broke the silence taking a single step towards me and I was pretty shocked when she pecked me on the cheek, I can feel the light burning sensation of her lips against my skin and if it wasn't awkward at all I wanted to lean in her touch and just feel her lips on me. On my cheeks for starters! LOL. "I don't want them wondering and all." She mumbled lowly before giving me a tight lip smile and spun around.

"Britt."

"Yea?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to get back out there together?"

"Like together together?" she asked, her brows knitted together.

"Uh, yea?"

She just stare at me wide eyes whilst she bit her lower lip, and I just quirk my brow to keep her talking.

"Maybe... next time, I guess?" she smiled.

I'll be damn if I'll deny that I'm pretty disappointed that she rejected my offer. Well, maybe she's just not yet ready. OKAY!

"Okay." I ended up saying, my voice a little low and frustrated and I just watched her descend down the stairs.

Fucking Quinn!

**A/N: Another chapter might be out on Saturday.**

**Leave a review. Thank you (:**


	6. Day 5

**A/N: Third update for everyone! Yay! O'm so hoppy! **

_**Day 5 – Saturday**_

"_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_Now we're standing side by side _

_As your shadow crosses mine _

_What it takes to come alive _

_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny _

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless- _What?"I was fast to pluck my ear buds when I saw Amanda standing by the door, an excited look written all over her face as she wiggled her arms to catch my attention. "How long are you even standing there? You could've just called me." I added.

"You know that I tried that once and you almost killed me." She said matter-of-factly and I just rolled my eyes in admission. "You have someone by the front door." This time she got her hands clasped together, her eyes sparkling.

"Who?" I asked boringly as I ran my free hand through my brown locks.

Who the hell will be looking for me right now?

She just gave a devious smirk and didn't even manage to answer when she just spun around and walked away. "Amanda!" I called when I immediately followed her out the door oh hell I'll give her a massive tackle for that, how dare her walks out like that?

"I said, who?" I managed to say when I finally held Amanda by the wrist and tackle her by the shin and she just let out a loud groan before returning the actions. "You just didn't do that!" I warned when my hands went autopilot rubbing my feet soothingly and I almost laughed when she was also mirroring my actions.

Just like in the movies, we both snapped our head to the opposite direction when an awkward cough followed by the shuffling in their seats broke the death glares we're throwing each other.

"Good morning, girls."

"Dad!" I yelped when my father's image reached my eyes the burning sensation immediately soothed. "You didn't tell me you'll be home today." I muttered when I finally latched my arms around his neck.

My father is a surgeon and his always in the field, and by me saying field- not just here in America but everywhere in the world I bet he already reached Mars and he's not just saying it, of course that's weird!

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, mija."

"Why didn't you call me?" I pouted when I finally faced him, I didn't even care to look at the other person inside the living room and I just gave my father a pout and puppy eyes, for all the years that he would be home I'll be the first to know and we'll be surprising Amanda and mom and right now is totally different, it's actually weird when I saw him wearing a military uniform and he also got a shotgun by the corner of the couch. I swear to god, my father is a surgeon and not a freaking soldier. I was about to ask him about that when he already cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already have a girlfriend? Hm?" And by that I froze, my mouth almost falling off and my brows shooting up to my hairline even my hands were shaking as I watched him smirking at me. Like he knows since it started.

"Honey." I heard someone say, so I slowly spun around and I almost lose it when my eyes landed on Brittany wearing a freaking white dress even my mom is wearing the same thing just a different design she even got a weird hair dress. LOL. And Amanda? I swear to God she's wearing a tank top and pyjamas when she approached me earlier.

"You look so pretty in that dress." Brittany said almost making me pass out, what the hell is she talking about? So I slowly ducked my head and I promise I couldn't fucking think straight! What the fuck am I wearing? It's a fucking wedding dress with strapless top that went straight across with sparkles along the top.

I got my chest heaving up and down as I watched Brittany walked towards me, her fingers were trembling as she held my hands her thumb making small circles by my ring finger so I slowly followed her trance and there I gulped dryly when my ring finger is lightly sparkling with the diamond ring engulfing it.

"Jesus." I whispered when my head finally managed to absorb everything.

OH MY GOD!

At first I thought there's fire when the loud shrilling sound occupied my ear, I ended up closing my eyes wishing that the sound would disappear any second as I tightened my grip on Brittany's hand, it's almost lethal. The sound continued and when I slowly flutter my eyes open I can feel the breaking of sweat by my forehead and warmth of my back against the cold sheets, my hands fisting the blankets causing my knuckles to feel numb. The white painting of my ceiling and the small amount of light sipping through my window is what I saw as I tried to blink for the hundredth time.

I almost lost a tooth how fast I am moving when all of a sudden I tried to get up and my back just caused a loud thudding sound when I collapsed onto the bed.

Did I just dream about Brittany and me in a wedding dress? I blindly pulled my hand beneath the pillow and I just sighed in relief when my ring finger is empty, and I even pulled the blanket off of me to check my clothing and I just yawn when I saw that I'm still in my underwear and my extra-large shirt.

Once again I let a relieved sigh be released by my lungs before I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep. I even let out a small chuckle when I recalled that my dad is in a military uniform.

Just a dream.

* * *

It's barely 9 in the morning when my alarm clock went off, and I just groaned loudly tapping it off. Well I'm sort of confused on why my alarm clock just went off this morning without my mom or Amanda shouting my name to get up and have breakfast or something. So that's sort of confusing.

The growling of my stomach ordered me to get up, my hand went autopilot as I wiped the drooling stains by the corner of my mouth. With one eye open I lazily took my phone by the nightstand and I can't help myself to be a little disappointed when my inbox is pretty empty well it's not that empty I got few from Quinny saying that I should be early on Monday, one from Little Jew saying that there'll be a new member of Glee Club and it'll be a surprise (the hell, I care) and one from gay Blaine asking me if I could sing with him on Friday. Since Brittany got my number she would usually be the first name emerging on my phone wishing me a good morning or goodnight so it's pretty baffling why she haven't greeted me right now, so I just heaved a sigh and threw my phone. Like seriously I threw it!

"Mom." I called as I made my way downstairs I still got my balled fist rubbing my eyes as I try to open the other, I didn't even gave any effort to change in any proper clothes, thanks for the heater is working pretty good today.

I knit my brows together when no one answered me the house was sort of eerie and cold, so I just continued my trance through the living room where the television is still turned off, cartoons remember? "Amanda?" I called my voice still raspy and hoarse.

"So I'm alone?" I asked to myself as I walked towards the kitchen, the confusion inside me even flared when there's a plate of pancakes by the counter and a glassful of milk beside it. I just grinned lazily before munching a piece and swigging the milk, screw the confusion! I'm hungry.

"So? Is it good?"

"Good? This is perfect." I said between chomps of these heavenly pancakes. No offense but mom would never make a pancake this good. I was about to grab another piece when pale hands flew over the platter grabbing a piece of her own. Pale hands? Wait what?

"Yea, it's pretty good." I heard her say.

I gulped dryly before I spun around and that's just it! "Brittany!" I gasped some of the pancake even dribbled down my chin. Is this a dream? Again?

"Good morning." She stated as she licked the tip of her fingers, I even neared my face against hers and she just took a step back. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

Oh Fuck. Guess not.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made you breakfast." She shrugged.

"Breakfast? You made this?" I asked as I pointed on the almost empty platter.

She just nodded vigorously before taking a gulp of my milk. "It was good, right?"

I just watched her in awe as she took another bite, she still got the apron slung around her arm whilst she got some pancake stains by her forearm, and I don't know what came into me when I walked towards the sink and plucking sheets of tissue before I get back to her direction wiping the sticky mixture.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have really nice legs …" She whispered she got her head down and her fingers fidgeting the apron in her hand. "-and ass."

"Thanks." I managed to say. "-oh shit!" I yelped when the realisation just hit before I ran behind the counter, my cheeks flushing and my fingers trembling as I tried to pull my shirt down my legs, I just groaned when it's pretty impossible and I even gave Brittany a glare when she started cackling before me, her voice occupying my ear.

"Ugh!" I grumbled.

"You're so funny." She laughed. She mumbled a little 'sorry' before composing herself as she twirled her ponytail between her fingers. "Why are you shy anyways?"

"Oh wow! Here we are with your rhetorical questions." I whined she just quirked her brow in response. "What are you doing here?" I repeated before I pulled a stool and took a seat.

"I don't have something to do at home." She pouted. "-then I remember you said you wanted to spend time with me so I came over, your mom let me in even though she was on her way to work and Amanda also left for a group project. Then I thought to myself that it'll be awesome to spend this day with you."

I still got my mouth practically slacking as she gave me a meek look. I don't know whether to ask her to leave for a.) I'm still in my underwear or b.) I really don't know what we should do today.

And obviously my mind and mouth is always contradicting each other. Bless me. "You maybe wanted to watch a movie?" I ended up asking.

I really don't know what exactly happened right after I said those words when she already got her arms latched around my neck her lips firmly pressed against my cheeks as she mumbled incoherent words and the only thing I could quite make it out was 'thank you.' but the others? I'll just let God translate that.

"I bought some chips with me and popcorn. Do you want popcorn? I really don't know what flavour you would like though so I bought cheese and barbeque. And I also have some sod-" That's the only thing I hear when she already disappeared by the kitchen and she made her way inside the living room where her stuff has been lying, now tell me why I didn't recognize that bag? Again?

"I'll just have a quick shower. There's the movie collection by the lower cabinet. " I shortly say before I disappeared upstairs the grin I have been supressing reached my ear.

_She's here. _I'll just forget the fact that she saw me in my favourite underwear.

* * *

I almost tumbled down when I tried to reach the living room as fast as I can, I wore a simple tank top and pyjamas, I maybe hot at McKinley but I'm a sucker when it comes to fashion at home, everything that has sleeve or something a hundred percent cotton will do.

"So have you chosen a movie?" I inquired when I finally slowed my pace when I saw blonde head sitting on the couch. I don't want her thinking that I'm excited to hang out with her. Duh! I almost laughed when I saw Britt sitting on the edge with her hands clasped together by her knees and her eyes freely wandering the room. "You could actually move you know."

"I was waiting for you." she informed so I just smiled shortly and ducked down and scanned the stacks of DVDs.

"And Soon the Darkness?" I inquired as I raced the case for her to see.

"Nope. I haven't watched that." She shook her head.

"So do you want to watch it?" I asked excitedly, c'mon Amber Heard is fucking hot! And also Odette Yustman, sucks for her though, why does she have to die? UGH! At first I thought this was a lesbian movie and I was pretty excited to watch and it turns that they were best friend who went to this country with killers well not actually killer they were collecting foreign girls to bring to other countries and be like a prostitute or something that causes Odette's character's death and I almost died too, cause she's too hot.

"Nope I don't think so. More." She ordered and my shoulders automatically slumped down.

"Mean Girls 1 and 2?"

"I watched that already, and it's so awesome." She cheered before ripping a bag of popcorn and munch it onto her mouth, well I sort of wonder with Brittany's perfect body, she eats a lot of candy, like seriously she got wads and piles of chips, candies and chocolates by the centre table. Did I mention the cans of soda by the corner?

After half an hour or so of scanning our DVD collection when we ended up watching Warm Bodies. I'm still confused on how did their city turned into a fucking zombie land because that's just weird and when I thought that's weird, when the female lead who's way way identical with Emma Watson fell in love with this zombie whom I think has a weird voice. Plus the fact he was staying in that airplane and he listens to music like every day, like hello? Just for your information you're dead, just so you know. Ugh that's so weird.

"That's so sweet." I heard Brittany say when the part of the movie where they both held hands and just passed by the troops of zombies. "I wish I could have someone like that." And by that I snapped my head to her direction.

"You want someone to hold your hand and walked you through a bunch of zombie?" I asked bewilderedly.

"No, silly." She laughed and I just nodded as I faced her completely. "What I mean is that I want someone that could hold my hand like in front of everyone and everyone will be like 'you guys are together?' and I'll be like 'Uhuh!' Don't you want that to happen?"

I just took a gulped of my soda and eyed her tensely. "Sure." Thank God for the female lead's voice filled the whole place causing her attention is drawn back to the movie.

Of course I like that, that's why I'm asking her yesterday if she wanted to go back to school like together and she denied me, so I thought she's not ready. That's just what I was waiting for - her words, cause I'm getting used to the idea of having a girlfriend.

Just right after 4 movies, I get up on my feet to play another when she said something unusual neither a comment nor observation for the movie.

"I'm glad you also want that."

"What?" I asked, I didn't even manage to look at her as I grip the case even tighter.

Here we go.

"That you want us to walk down the hall hand in hand." I don't think I said it like that but that's how she reads it and I can't argue with that, that's just how it works. I sound so whipped, didn't I? Jeez!

"Yea, I think it'll be ground breaking."

I was waiting for her to answer as I ran my fingers through the cases. "Right?" I inquired just in time I spun around my heart almost leapt out when I saw Britt's already closed eyes and she already got her chest heaving up and down, even the bag of Cheeto's almost spilled off, so I was fast to catch it and carefully placed it over the table, she even got some reflex her fingers moving in their own accord.

I slowly took my earlier position, well it's not more of the same for I was already hovering her face as I watched her changing expressions, her brows knitting together, her mouth slightly open and her pink cheeks slightly reddish. There's the cute freckles by her nose and pass her upper lips and I jolt a little when she creased her forehead and her nose cringing so with trembling fingers I slowly swatted some blonde locks tickling the corner of her face, and I can hear her sigh of relief as her shoulders relaxed.

And I thought my heart's going to leapt out ,right now I think it fucking exploded when she leaned on the crook my neck humming as she snuggled further. I really don't know for how long I stay rigid and taut in this position and I really don't care if we look really weird when I let my shoulders relaxed and leant my head against hers I can even smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo and without second thought I placed a quick peck against her hair.

I'm still not whipped though.

"Thank you." I heard her say it's quite muffled for she got her lips pressed against my neck the light vibrations sending a massive electric down my spine and those two words? It made my heart flutter.

**A/N: I think Warm Bodies is really weird –good type of weird though. LOL! Mistakes are all mine. Thank you for reading (:**

**Leave a review; I really really want to know what you guys think.**


End file.
